User blog:McLarenP1 Boy/To-Do List
To-Do List * Complete Engine Swap pages * Fill in car pages * Fill in car manufacturer pages * Fill in Radio Station pages Feel free to comment and ask for any more suggestions. Missing Car Images Lists of cars whose game images are missing or require a better version. Forza Horizon 3 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse 1980 Abarth Fiat 131 2010 Abarth 500 esseesse 2016 Abarth 695 Biposto 2001 Acura Integra Type-R 2002 Acura RSX Type-S 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale 1992 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione 2014 Alfa Romeo 4C 2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car 1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' 1964 Aston Martin DB5 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage 1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2012 Aston Martin V12 Zagato 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S 2016 Aston Martin Vantage GT12 1983 Audi Sport quattro 1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport quattro S1 1995 Audi RS 2 Avant 2006 Audi RS 4 2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupe 2013 Audi R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro 2013 Audi RS 4 Avant 2014 Audi #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS ultra 2015 Audi S1 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus 2014 BAC Mono 2014 BAC Mono Horizon Edition 2015 Baldwin Motorsports #97 Monster Energy Trophy Truck 1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo 1981 BMW M1 1986 BMW M635 CSI 1988 BMW M5 1991 BMW M3 1995 BMW M5 1997 BMW M3 1997 BMW M3 Horizon Edition 2005 BMW M3 2008 BMW M3 2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupe 2011 BMW X5 M 2011 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2012 BMW M5 2013 BMW M6 Coupe 2014 BMW #55 BMW Team RLL Z4 GTE 2014 BMW M4 Coupe 2014 BMW M4 Coupe Horizon Edition 2015 BMW X6 M 2012 Bowler EXR S 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport 1987 Buick Regal GNX 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 1953 Chevrolet Corvette 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 1960 Chevrolet Corvette 1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe Horizon Edition 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 Horizon Edition 1970 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2014 Chevrloet #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R 2014 Chevrolet Super Sport 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Horizon Edition 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Horizon Edition 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat 1948 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta 1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial 1957 Ferrari 250 California 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO 1963 Ferrari 250LM 1967 Ferrari 330 P4 1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT 1984 Ferrari 288 GTO 1987 Ferrari F40 1991 Ferrari 512 TR 1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta 1995 Ferrari F50 2002 Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia 2008 Ferrari California 2010 Ferrari 599 GTO 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale 2014 Ferrari #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE 2014 Ferrari California T 2015 Ferrari FXX K 1952 Fiat 8V Supersonic 1969 Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe 1975 Fiat X1/9 1980 Fiat 124 Sport Spider 1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe 1946 Ford Super Deluxe Station Wagon 1956 Ford F-100 1966 Ford GT40 Mk II 1966 Ford Lotus Cortina 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Horizon Edition 1971 Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT 1975 Ford Bronco 1977 Ford Escort RS1800 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra 1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth Horizon Edition 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R 1995 Ford SVT Cobra R 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R 2003 Ford Focus RS 2009 Ford Focus RS 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan 2013 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Shelby 2013 Ford Focus ST 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 2014 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute 2014 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute Horizon Edition 2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid 2014 Ford Fiesta ST 2015 Ford Falcon GTF 351 2015 Ford Falcon XR8 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Horizon Edition 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck 2017 Ford Focus RS 2017 Ford Focus RS Horizon Edition 2017 Ford GT 1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 1991 GMC Syclone 2012 Hennessey Venom GT 1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute 1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 1974 Holden Sandman HQ panel van 1977 Holden Torana A9X 1977 Holden Torana A9X Horizon Edition 1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV 2016 Holden #22 Sharkbite HRT VF Commodore 1992 Honda NSX-R 1997 Honda Civic Type R 2004 Honda Civic Type-R 2005 Honda NSX-R 2009 Honda S2000 CR 2012 Infiniti IPL G Coupe 2014 Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge 2015 Infiniti Q60 Concept 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE 1956 Jaguar D-Type 1959 Jaguar MkII 3.8 1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 1990 Jaguar XJ-S 1993 Jaguar XJ220 1993 Jaguar XJ220 Horizon Edition 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupé 2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT 2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 Horizon Edition 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT 2011 Koenigsegg Agera 2013 KTM X-BOW R 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 1986 Lamborghini LM 002 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Horizon Edition 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera 2013 Lamborghini Veneno 2014 Lamborghini Urus 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR 1997 Lexus SC300 2009 Lexus IS F 2010 Lexus LFA 2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport 2014 Lexus IS 350 F Sport 2015 Lexus RC F 2000 Lotus 340R 2011 Lotus Evora S 2012 Lotus Exige S 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta 1957 Maserati 300 S 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage 2004 Maserati MC12 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S 2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 1972 Mazda Cosmo 110S Series II 1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata 1997 Mazda RX-7 2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 2013 Mazda MX-5 2016 Mazda MX-5 1993 McLaren F1 1997 McLaren F1 GT 2015 McLaren 570S Coupé 2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S 2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupe 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe 1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II 1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupe Black Series 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupe Black Series Horizon Edition 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG Horizon Edition 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG 2013 Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG 1966 Nissan Silvia 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R 1992 Nissan Silvia Club K's 1993 Nissan 240SX SE 1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1994 Nissan Silvia K's 1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1998 Nissan R390 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R Horizon Edition 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z 2010 Nissan 370Z 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition Horizon Edition 2015 Nissan #1 NISMO MOTUL AUTECH GT-R 2017 Nissan GT-R 2010 Noble M600 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 2011 Penhall The Cholla 2000 Plymouth Prowler 1972 Reliant Supervan III 2013 Renault Clio RS 200 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith 2016 Rolls-Royce Dawn 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe 2016 Tesla Model S P90D with Ludicrous Mode 1979 Toyota FJ40 1998 Toyota Supra RZ Category:Blog posts